The Beginning of SS DeathCanary
by LegalBurrito069
Summary: this is book one for S.S DEATHCANARY it takes place on earth two
1. The Party (Part 1)

Sara slowly walked in the Queens mansion. This was officially her first party and so far she wasn't proud of it. She had to lie to her father about where she was going. Luckily the library would be open until this party was over. She simply looked at everyone and exhaled all of them were close to Ollie and Laurel's age. She was the only seventeen year old here how embarrassing. She noticed a man looking around as if he were looking for someone. She examined the man he looked as if he were in his early twenties or maybe later twenties. Why he was here was beyond her maybe a friend brought him and he didn't want to come. Like her they could maybe talk about how stupid this was and laugh about it. She scoffed "Yeah right that only happened in the movies not in the real world." The man slowly turned his head and looked towards her. She quickly looked away and watched out of the corner of her eye as he walked towards her. Luckily Laurel walked in and he went in another room Sara exhaled and looked at Laurel. "How long do we have to be here?" Laurel sighed and looked at her sister with a glare. "We will be home before your precious library closes just don't keep too long walk in grab a book and we go home deal?" She simply nodded. Laurel's plan sounded smart but anything could happen in five hours. Fuck she might have jinxed it with that thought hopefully not. Hopefully everything goes according to plan. She looked as Oliver walked over. "Hey Ollie." She simply smiled. Oliver smiled back. "Hey Sara cute outfit." She nodded and looked at Laurel. Her sister rolled her eyes. "It's a old outfit of mine. She wanted to come wearing a leather jacket and leather pants with black boots. How disgusting." Oliver cleared his throat. "It's actually a popular look with bikers. I think she would have looked nice Laurel." Laurel shot a glare at Oliver. He gulped. "Then again what do I know. I'm just a playboy who's only hobby is drinking and partying. Say let's go upstairs. I have a bottle of your favorite drink in my room." Laurel smiled. Oliver was always doing nice things for her but she didn't deserve it. She always treated him badly whenever he disagreed with her. It always pissed Sara off when she did that but wasn't her business. Laurel shot a look at Sara. "Go and sit down and don't cause any problems with anyone please? I swear I will punish you if you embarrass me again and I mean business this time." She watched as Laurel walked upstairs with Oliver. She looked around for a place to sit at. Nothing available so she slowly walked down the hall. She paused and smelled smoke. She looked at a door and slowly opened it. She heard a man coughing. She walked in and looked at a man. It was the same one that was about to approach her and he was smoking a cigarette. He stared at her as if thinking she would tell on him go ahead kill your lungs not my business. He simply raised a brow and gestured to the door with his eyes she looked. "Oh right sorry." She closed the door quietly and smiled. He sat up and cleared his throat. "You can seriously smell this out there?" She simply nodded. She looked around and spotted a towel. She acted fast grabbed it rolled it up and shoved it against the door. She looked at him. "Next time be smarter and go outside not in Robert's office. He's the only one that can smoke in here even though he isn't allowed to himself." The man simply chuckled. "And who are you the police?" She shook her head. "No but my father is." He coughed out smoke he had in his lungs. He shot her a glance and put his hands above his head. "Okay, okay no more smoking in here. I'll be good next time. I promise." She scoffed and sat down beside him. "Look I only came in here to get away. I didn't come in here just so a smartass can say the oldest jokes I've ever heard. Get a book and learn new ones seriously." He bursted out laughing. "I do believe i just got burned by a little kid. Good one." Sara scoffed and looked at him. "Number one, I'm not a kid asshole! Number two, yes you did get burned so deal with it old man." He smirked slightly. Old? No one has ever called him that before? Old man? I'm Twenty-Nine. Not Thirty-Nine. She nodded slightly. So she was right in his late twenties. He put the cigarette out on the carpet. Sara shot him a dirty look. He looked at her and shrugged. "So what is a seventeen year old doing at a party full of idiots? And please tell me it's the same reason I came here?" She shrugged and leaned back. "My sister thought it was a good idea."


	2. The Party (Part 2)

Chapter Two

Oliver watched as Laurel took another sip of her drink at least she was calm again but for how long? He cleared his throat. "May I ask you why you are always so mean to her? I mean she honestly doesn't deserve it all Laurel?" Laurel sighed and laid beside him. He knew nothing at all ever since Sara was born everything changed for Laurel. Her mother died and her father turned to a damn bottle instead of her. If anything Sara owed her a lot. She looked towards Oliver. "Just drop it already please?" Oliver nodded. If she didn't want to talk about it then fine no point in forcing her to speak about it. Sara looked at the man "So what's your reason for being here?" The man just shrugged. "My friend heard about this party at a bar and forced me to come with his ass. I'm starting to think he got a date and ditched me but whatever I suppose." She watched him as he talked for some reason he was fascinating. "So how are you getting home?" he looked at her and smiled "I was thinking of walking I could use the exercise besides I barley do that I normally. Just sit behind a desk all day." She raised a brow for some reason she couldn't picture this man wearing a suit. It just didn't seem like it was his style. Then again anything could shock her these days. She once saw Oliver on the news peeing on a cop. Well everyone saw it and sadly that cop was her dad and Quentin made Oliver hand clean them five hundred times. The perfect punishment to her dad being cruel to her even though he always complained about having no reason to get new shoes when he finally got a reason he dismissed it faster than you could say go. "How long are you going to be here then? Not to be nosy or anything I just need anything to kill time until this stupid thing is over with." He nodded and put up five fingers and looked at her. "Five hours for you if you want and then I'm off to bed." Bed why bother? He never actually slept anymore not after his recent divorce with the woman he thought was the one but turned out to be a big bitch in the end. When he first met her it was perfect. They shared the same interests in guns and they both loved katanas. The perfect weapon. Quick, easy, and no evidence. He turned and looked at Sara. "Lets play twenty questions." She looked at him confused. Twenty questions was something Sara has never played before. "You ask me twenty questions and I ask you twenty questions sound okay to you? It's a great time killer trust me." She thought for a moment. Just ask questions? Nothing in it for him or for her? Easy and simple. She could use this as a advantage to get to know more about this stranger. She nodded her head. "Good good should I start or should you start?" She didn't really have any questions picked out yet so he would have to start off. "Alright I'll start what's your name?" She blinked. Her name that was his first question? "Sara Lance." It wasn't anything special Dinah Laurel Lance was special but not Sara Lance. "What's your name?" He looked in her eyes he was supposed to ask twenty questions then it was her turn but this got more interesting. "Slade Joseph Wilson at your service Miss Lance." She wasn't sure why but something about that name put chills down her spine. It was as if she was experiencing Deja Vu. She was about to ask the next question when she heard shouting from the other room Slade stood fast he quickly pulled a card out and handed it to her. "Call me anytime pretty bird I'd love to hear from you." She hesitated but took the card. One number was for his office and the other was for his home phone number. "You know you shouldn't hand these out." He chuckled. It was actually a mistake when he wanted the cards printed out his stupid employee put his home phone number on by mistake. Luckily only one was made he wanted to make sure he got it right so he only printed one. Sara watched as he climbed out the window. She wanted to ask why he didn't use the door instead but hearing her fathers voice made her freeze and made her realize that she was about to be caught in a lie. "Wait!" He stopped and looked at her. "I cannot be caught here by my father. He's out there and if he sees me I am dead." Slade stared for almost a minute. If she got caught his chances in getting a date with her were slim. "Come on then. I hope you like walking." With that she climbed out the window and followed Slade down the street. She stopped and looked back Laurel would be facing a angry father alone but she would understand hopefully.


	3. Busted

**_Please see Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Thank you_**

Busted

As Laurel ran downstairs she could see her father standing in the middle of the room yelling at every person there. She was about to hide when he turned and looked at her. Fuck too late. He saw her. "God damn it Laurel!!" Let the yelling begin. "How dare you lie to me! To believe I actually thought you were interested in reading a book for once I should have known...wait...where's Sara?!" Of course he made it all about her. Just like that she looked around wait where was Sara? She felt her jaw drop. Shit she was supposed to be sitting on the couch. "I...I don't know where she is." Quentin felt his eyes widen he was so close to snapping at her. "Car...NOW!!!!!" Laurel looked as Oliver walked downstairs and stood beside her. She knew he was about to do his stupid playboy act this was something she had to see. "Mr. Lance it's so nice to see you drop by want a drink? Or a smoke? I promise it's a cigarette and nothing else." Quentin stared at him in disbelief was this a joke? A drink? "Go to hell Oliver actually have you seen Sara?!" Oliver stared at him confused Sara? He took a glimpse around the room and exhaled "No sir I have not seen your daughter are you sure she was even here? I mean she is cute but..." Without reacting Quentin ran towards him it took three other police officers to hold him back that's one thing you never said to a man with a daughter and Oliver Queen he had no limit. He basically slept behind Laurel's back. Quentin probably knew but would he tell? Maybe but question is why hasn't he yet? That would ruin the relationship he had with her and he would be out of Quentin's hair. Quentin pointed a finger at Oliver "I swear if you touched Sara you are..." Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me in front of witnesses? Are you that predictable or are you just stupid? I'd say both but then again your embarrassing yourself enough right now. So there's no need for me to point out how you can lose your job once my father hears the threat you almost made to me Mr. Lance." Quentin scoffed quietly he looked towards Laurel and shot her a glare without one word she walked down the rest of the stairs and walked outside and got in his car. Quentin looked back at Oliver. "You go near my daughter again and I'll find a reason to keep your ass in a cell for life. Do not tempt me you spoiled rich bastard." With that he turned away and walked out. What was Sara thinking? Letting Laurel talk her into going to a party. She was the smart one. Yet she did this now she could be anywhere with god knows who and it was all thanks to Laurel. As he got in the car he could feel Laurel's eyes on him. He raised a hand before she could speak. "When we get home you are grounded for a month. I think it's time we had a very serious talk once and for all. I can't do this with you anymore. Laurel you better damn well hope she's okay. If not I'm done with you for good and that's a promise." Laurel stared at him shocked so that was it? If Sara was hurt he was done with her for good if not then no harm no foul anyone at the party could have took her anywhere. Hell in a way it was probably a good thing now she could be all grown up for the very first damn time. "Is it really going to kill you that she's out fucking some guy?" Quentin turned and slapped her. She gasped and stared at him shocked. "SHE IS SEVENTEEN LAUREL!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHOEVER LEFT WITH HER COULD BE DANGEROUS?! ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID THAT YOU WOULD RISK HER LIFE JUST BECAUSE YOU BLAME HER FOR YOUR MOTHER'S DEATH?! GOD DAMN IT LAUREL!! SARA HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT SO STOP BLAMING HER AND BE THE SISTER SHE NEEDS!!!!!" She looked down and gulped. He was right. She was making very stupid choices over a thing that wasn't her fault. But what if Sara was hurt or worse? It would be her fault and for once Oliver was right. Maybe Laurel was in the wrong.

 ** _This story is a duo story. Me and my girlfriend are writing this story together. I love all the support from you guys_**


	4. The First Kiss

The First Kiss

Quentin had called every friend of Sara's and they only told him that whoever she left with was a complete stranger. He bit down on his thumb without realizing he winced and shook his hand in the air it was bleeding but he would live. Quentin had to think if he were a complete stranger who had just met a cute girl where would he take her? The only thing that popped up in his mind was a hotel he cursed at himself for negative thoughts. Sara had to be okay she was smart if anyone tried ANYTHING she could defend herself easily. He managed to teach Sara and Laurel how to shoot a shotgun so they had a lot of experience in shooting wise but fighting wise eh beginners area for both of them. He exhaled quietly. "Laurel! Think! Was there anyone who even looked at your sister at least once?" He turned around in the chair and looked at her Laurel bit her lip and tried to think there was a lot of people at that party so anyone could have looked at her. "There was a lot of people there Dad." Quentin cursed. This was not helping at all. He scratched his head and stood. He slowly paced back and forth. There had to be someone who saw a teenage girl with a older man right? He quickly grabbed his phone clicked on MySpace and added a post asking if anyone saw Sara if so to contact him immediately and that it was important. Sara watched the man as he walked beside her he was tall. She was almost afraid to stand next to him. Slade turned and looked at her and chuckled. "What?" Sara looked back at him and raised a brow. "Huh?" He stopped short and turned to her. "You were looking at me as if I was a freak Sara." She frowned. Did she really look at him that way? "Did not your just...so tall." He stared realizing how stupid it sounded she cursed. "I mean...I didn't really notice it before because you were sitting of course you can't tell a person's height when they are sitting I mean..." She noticed he was trying not to laugh she felt her cheeks flare. "Why are you laughing? Do I have something on my face?" Slade shook his head "No I just never met a girl that was this nervous before. It's just unusual for me to come upon. Go on continue with this sentence I would love to hear how it ends." She shot him with a glare. "How about it ends with fuck and you?" Slade laughed loudly "Whoa now that's funny! I'd say yes but I don't really like road burn sweetheart maybe next time." She felt her eyes widen of course. He was smart enough to turn any simple sentence into a dirty joke. "I'm sorry your twenty eight? And your making the oldest damn jokes like a twelve year old? Grow up." She walked past him he froze for a minute then shook his head and followed her. "It's seriously funny being told to grow up by a seventeen year old I mean literally really funny!" Sara rolled her eyes. This man was a smartass. She liked it but if he knew that would be a big advantage for him. "At least I don't carry old jokes around like a old man." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close she looked up in his eyes. "Enough with calling me old girl. Seriously do you have another nickname for me besides old?" She examined him a leisure suit. The shirt was red and the suit itself was black he watched her carefully she sniffed him. "Well you do dress nicely for a man who smells like he came out of a whorehouse" He scoffed then smelled himself. Maybe he did go a bit far with the cologne but girls liked it for some reason this girl was different. "Oh is that so? You know how many women love the smell of me?" She laughed now that was funny. "No offense cutie but you smell like a skunk that walked into Paris and then crawled in Paris's finest dumpster!" He scoffed. She was good at running her mouth too bad she couldn't keep it shut for five minutes or could she? He quickly kissed her Sara felt her eyes widen. Her first kiss and it was taken by a man in a leisure suit. She tried to pull away but his hands gripped her side. She groaned quietly there was no chance of him letting go. Maybe if she kissed back he would stop. She slowly kissed him back gently and then deeply and before she knew it she couldn't stop kissing him. She slowly closed her eyes and kept kissing him the kiss lasted for five minutes until he pulled away and stared at her. Sara opened her eyes and looked at Slade she felt her cheeks flare. He frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sara?" She blinked but said nothing he shook her gently. "My first kiss..." He raised a brow and stared at her "What?" She snapped out of it and looked at him. "That was my first kiss." He blinked. "Wait... You never..." She shook her head. He paused and looked down. "And you never..." She shook her head. "All the boys were afraid of my father." He slumped against the wall of a building. Unsure of what to say. He has never met a virgin in this city before it was kinda weird for him. "Damn...I wish I could say déjà vu but your the only virgin in this damn city that I met. Well I mean around your age this is different for me." Sara sat slumped against the wall beside him and nodded. "What about the being my first kiss thing?" He shrugged and looked at her. "I kinda feel like a jackass now." She looked at him confused. "A jackass?" He nodded and looked away. "Yeah a jackass." He stood and started walking again. Sara followed him and sighed. She looked at the time. It was ten thirty nine.


End file.
